


The Test

by Jathis



Series: Rome [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the Emperor hires a new Scribe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> A Roman Au where Hux is Emperor
> 
> Techie is his blind little brother 
> 
> Mitaka is a scribe
> 
> Matt is an artisan slave
> 
> And I'm a dork

It was not unusual to see beggars sitting on the steps of the wealthy's homes or just outside of their gates. It was a tradition born from need; if the owner of the estate saw you, there was more of a chance to be given something to help you. Most allowed it, sometimes sending out a servant with some food or coin to give to the beggars. The crueler people had them chased away.

Mitaka spotted the beggar on his way to see the Emperor. The young scribe had proven himself a few days ago and the Emperor had requested his presence to discuss employment at the palace. The thought of living and working at the palace excited him to no end.

The beggar was dressed in tattered rags. A torn up cloak was wrapped around him, pulled up to cover most of his head and face from the hot sun. A bowl sat at his bare feet, empty.

Mitaka reached for his coin purse as he approached. "Here," he said, dropping several coins into the bowl, "that should at least get you a few warm meals."

"Such kindness," the beggar said.

He couldn't help but smile a little. "I've been summoned by the Emperor. If he hires me then I can afford to give some of my money away to others. If you sit here often and I am hired I can give you more perhaps or even bring you a meal when I can."

"Why such an offer?"

Mitaka shrugged, "you should always spread your wealth to those who need it, yes?"

"If only more people thought as you did."

"No matter. I do not wish to upset him by being late. Be well, friend." With that Mitaka took his leave from the other, heading inside.

The beggar smiled underneath his cloak.

***

He was asked to wait just outside of the Emperor's chambers. He sat quietly, worrying at the hem of his clothes. Perhaps the Emperor had changed his mind? Perhaps he would be asked to leave instead?

"The Emperor will see you." Mitaka stood up at once, following the soldier into the Emperor's chambers. He found the man sitting on his throne, waiting for him.

"Mitaka," Hux greeted. He watched with a small smile as the other bowed to him, gesturing for him to stand up straight once again. "You are not only skilled with writing it seems."

"Emperor?"

"You are honest and kind. I need more honesty around me if I wish to rule a strong empire." He tapped two fingers on the arm of his throne, smiling as he waited.

For a brief moment Mitaka could only stand there in confusion. Understanding came to him when the figure that had been sitting behind the throne, hidden from sight, stepped out. The figure was dressed in robes of white, a red cloth tied over his eyes. His hair touched his shoulders but was the same vibrant red as the Emperor.

Stories about the Emperor's little brother, the Mercy of the Emperor, came to him then.

Techie smiled, holding up his begging bowl, revealing the coins inside. "Generosity given to a beggar. An offering to Clementia," he murmured.

"It was a test?" Mitaka asked.

Hux chuckled dryly, "you would be surprised how many people fail such a simple test. I welcome you into my palace and my employ, Mitaka. You will help my Empire be great."


End file.
